New Little Limbo
by MapleBeer-Shipper
Summary: Gilbert is a Demon who has been betrayed by people he thought he could trust one too many times, When he and his only remaining friend, Raj are sent to the Human plane to locate the new "Limbo", a human wanted by Demons and Angels alike, his demonic life takes a turn for the worse when he falls for the Limbo. AU Hetalia. PruCan with other pairings to be mentioned later. Rated M
1. Announcement

_The Albino's eyes flickered back and forth in the darkness._

_His red eyes spotted two dark forms._

_Eyes widening with a mix of terror and surprise._

_"VAIT!" he screamed._

_The two figures glanced back at him._

_A pair of blue eyes and a pair of green eyes staring back at him._

_"Sorry mon ami..." The blue eyed dark form said._

_"Si...sorry amigo..." The green eyed dark form added._

_"We aren't cut out for the lives of Demons."_

The Albino sat up with a jolt.

"_YOU FUCKING TRAITORS!_" he screamed out loud, his red eyes burning.

He buried his face into his hands, feeling his black claws scrapping along his whitened skin.

"Another nightmare, Gilbert?" came a voice.

The albino, Gilbert glanced up, his white tail flicking back and forth.

Hanging upside down from the ceiling was a man who appeared of Indian origin.

His dark hair hanging into his face, a small pair of dark horns stuck out of his head.

Amber eyes watching Gilbert collect himself.

The Demon was Raj, formerly an Indian Merchant who was killed when India had still been in British control.

"Ja..." Gilbert replied.

"Well come on. I hear Ivan has something to announce to the Demons."

Gilbert groaned.

Gilbert hated Ivan.

Ivan was a higher up Demon who was Russian when he was human.

Ivan had this creepy smile that frightened even the Demons higher than him.

Gilbert sighed, getting to his feet.

"Privet my friends." came Ivan's soft voice once the last Demon arrived.

The Demons grumbled and mumbled.

Gilbert's red eyes flicking back and forth to the Demons hidden in the shadows.

Raj sitting sitting beside him.

"Well I have some important news from my supervisors, da?" Ivan started, his cold violet eyes glimmering.'

He was a tall demon with short, ashy colored hair. Dark gray horns peeking out of his hair and a tail flicking back an forth.

The Demons whispered among themselves.

Sitting beside Ivan was his younger sister, Natalia.

She was a petite young woman who had died at a very young age.

Her dark violet-blue burning as she sat there watching her brother.

"My supervisors have ordered me to send Gilbert and Raj to the Human Plane." Ivan said very bluntly.

Gilbert's and Raj's mouths both fell open, though they dared not make a sound when Ivan was currently speaking.

The clueless other Demons were in outrage, shouting their vulgar words at the taller Demon.

Ivan smiled, doing a waving motion with his hand.

Natalia stood up, giving the other Demons a Cheshire smile as a blade went flying, slamming directly into a cocky Danish demon's eye.

The demon, Mattias hit the ground screaming in the pain.

It took several smaller demons to get the blade out.

Demons couldn't die no matter what damage was done.

The eye wound would heal in due time.

"I continue, da?"

The others mumbled in terror.

"Gilbert and Raj are to go to the Human World because my supervisors have alerted me that another Limbo has become active."

Gilbert's red eyes widened.

Limbos were humans that could make or break the world. A Demon swaying a new Limbo would be a good win for them.

Gilbert's tail flicked back and forth.

"Gilbert and Raj. You agree, da?"

Gilbert and Raj glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

_"Ja."_

_"Hāṁ."_


	2. Spotted and Lost

_By now in human standards, it had been almost four years since Demons, Gilbert and Raj had been released into the human world._  
_The had to locate the Limbo which had become active four years before._

_Gilbert had an ability he was discovered to have during the swaying of the last Limbos to the Demon side._  
_He could catch their aura around them._  
_Normal humans had darker, colorless shades surrounding them whereas Limbos often had lovely light colors like that of flowers._

Gilbert sighed.

He hated this gift...because, he could see what happened when a Limbo became bad.  
Any Limbo swayed by Demons had their colors change to blood red due to the blood shed they would cause.  
Most Bad Limbos were Mass Murderers, Dictators, and the whole lot.

And not a single Demon could see it.

Gilbert stared up at the sky.

"Francis...Antonio...I'm guessing you two are up there...maybe...I vish I could-"  
"Talking to yourself again, Gilbert?" came Raj's voice as he dropped out of the tree, landing perfectly on his feet.  
"Uhm..." Gilbert lowered his head.  
"Whatever...did you find this Limbo yet?" Raj asked, raising his black fedora with one hand.  
"Nien, not yet." Gilbert replied.

Raj groaned. "I hate this place. Its so happy and the little brats can see our true forms and scream when they do."

_Raj was referring to their Demon forms._  
_Most humans were seeing them as humans._  
_Only a select few could see their true forms, this included children._

"I'll be over here, I thought I smelled a dying human not that long ago so I wanted to get a little snack in. Call if you spot the Limbo." and with that Raj vanished into darkness.  
Gilbert stood up and decided he'd walk around for a bit.

He walked along, accidentally bumping into a couple and continuing on.  
The startled brunette fell to the ground.  
"Toris!" cried the blond who shot Gilbert a glare. "Like, RUDE!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes and kept walking.

He stopped at a crosswalk of a busy intersection.  
Bored, he flicked on his aura sense without realizing and froze up.

There was a colorful aura directly in front of him.  
It was a hazy light lavender.  
Flicking off the sense, there was a human in front of him.

A bit average height for a human with shoulder-length light blond hair so he couldn't tell what the gender was.  
But there was no doubting it.

_He had found the Limbo._

The individual was visibly tense despite the baggy red hoodie it wore.  
Gilbert was surprised when the individual glanced over its-no his, the Limbo glanced over his shoulder.

Wide, scared violet eyes meeting blood red eyes.

Then it began to sink in why the Limbo was suddenly so scared of him.

_He could see what Gilbert really was._

Before Gilbert could move, the male Limbo ran out into traffic in terror.  
He was fast for appearing to be small.  
Barely dodging cars that almost hit him as they blared their horns.  
Gilbert knew he couldn't let the Limbo get away this easily and charged after him.

Gilbert could see the Limbo running ahead of him, trying to escape.  
Gilbert at first was running and then found himself lying on the ground after something had tripped him.  
He rubbed his head before raising his red eyes.

There was a girl with serious brown eyes standing there.  
She wore a pure white tunic and had her dark brown hair tied back.  
Coming out of her back were a pair of large wings with white feathers.

Gilbert groaned.

_A goddamn Angel of all times._

"You shalt not touch him, Demon." she said.  
"I'll do vhat I vant." Gilbert replied, struggling to get to his feet.  
Without warning the Angel went flying after Raj had appeared and tackled her away.

"I thought I said call me when you spot the Limbo!" Raj yelled.  
"Verzeihung!" Gilbert screamed back.  
"Whatever, you go after it. I'll handle this Angel." Raj said.  
"Danke." Gilbert said as he ran after the Limbo.

The Angel was struggling to get back on her feet when the Demon stepped in front of her.

_"Now, little Dēvadūta...lets play." Raj hissed.  
"Oh really." she replied pulling a blade. "Want to try me, Démon?"_

* * *

_Verzeihung_ - German for "Sorry!"

_Dēvadūta _- Hindu for "Angel"_  
_


	3. Claimed

Gilbert glanced around the wooded surroundings.

He let out a loud groan.

_He had lost the Limbo._

Her growled, turning to leave when a familiar scent met his senses.

Fear.

_The human held his hands on his mouth to muffle his sobs._

_Violet eyes hesitantly glancing around the tree where his hid, his long blond hair falling into his face._

_He shivered as he glanced back and forth for what had been pursuing him for several blocks._

_He let his hands fall from his mouth as he let out a relieved sigh once he found he was safe._

_Then he turned around._

_Finding blood red eyes right in his face._

He gave a squeak and backed up into the tree.

The Demon smirked, placing his hands by both sides of the terrified blond's head.

"So...you're zhe new Limbo?" The Demon growled.

"Pl-please d-don't hu-hurt me..." The blond groaned.

Gilbert stared at the blond, for the first time feeling something besides anger inside of him.

The poor kid was was already crying, thinking the demon was going to kill him.

Gilbert leaned his head forward to the blond's face.

The blond began whimpering and shut his eyes, tears running out of his eyes.

Gilbert flicked his darkened tongue out and licking the tears away.

"Pl-please d-don't hu-hurt me..." the blond repeated.

"Vhat's your name?" Gilbert asked, his eyes glowing.

"Uh-uhm...M-...Matthew..." The blond replied.

"Gut to know..." Gilbert purred as he sank his teeth into Matthew's soft neck.

Matthew's violet eyes widened.

He let out a cry, gripping the rough fabric of Gilbert's shirt in pain.

While Matthew was in pain, Gilbert was in complete bliss.

A Limbo's blood was always the sweetest of any human blood in existence.

Gilbert released Matthew's neck as the blond slumped into him.

Gilbert smirked pulling the now unconscious blond into his arms.

He didn't want to kill this Limbo.

_But as Gilbert stared into the face of the blond he noticed something._

_This Limbo...Matthew was too innocent._

_He made even the Angels look like sinners._

Gilbert kicked the air, causing a door to open.

He approached the door.

_He'd hide the Limbo from Heaven and Hell._

_So that neither could destroy him._

_Gilbert didn't even care anymore he thought with a smirk._

_This Limbo was __**his**__ now._


End file.
